Kingshead
These Are The Five Main Parts Of Kingshead The Grounds The Fort Entrance (aka) Main Grounds is the main traning center for the Lvl 18 Veterans training To Be Officers No High Lvl Officers are here except to the entrance to the Main Fort The Main Fort The main meeting place for the EITC and navy the grunts and veterans and officers are everywhere and a assassin dagger throwing range also the entrance to the main fort outskirts and the bridge The Bridge The Main Bridge That Connects the Main Fort and The Outskirts heavily guarded by the officers The Outskirts The Out part of the fort even more officers guard here and a couple of mercenarys guarding the entrance to the tower so be careful The Tower I don't know a lot about the tower such as the reason so many EITC guards around it but its a very important place probably so watch your back but i think there guarding the way up the tower so i think a boss battle might be here KingsHead is a large, heavily guarded fort of the Royal Navy. At present, only high notoriety characters stand any real chance there, as it is populated by many level 25+ officers of the Navy and 25+ Mercenaries of the E.I.T.C. In the main grounds, a big group of Veterans lvl 18 and a lvl 18 Officer can be found in the center. A wooden picket fence can be found lining part of the right half. Hiding back here and throwing a long volley grenades will make them angry and they charge at the fence. Take a few steps back and aim for the group, now at the other side of the fence not smart enough to jump the fence or go around it. Continue throwing grenades till they all die. Or for the head on attack attack same group with Voodoo Staff using wither over and over again! Once you get the grenade weapons skill this is a very good place to practice and gain experience. The big field outside the fort proper has a troop of soldiers whose only purpose seem to be as grenadier targets. Stand inside the fenced in area and start lobbing. These soldiers also make a good practice target for pirates who want to level up a new staff. Note that this is the only "populated" island without shops or a prison that you will be sent to. If you die here you will restart at your last port of call. For the same reason, if you want to change to a quiet server ("ocean") so that you can level up grenades or staff without competition from other people trying to do the same thing, do so before sailing to Kingshead. If you change server when your Also wacth out Navy Man O wars and other high lvl navy ship guard this fort pirate is on Kingshead, your pirate will not re-materialize in Kingshead on the new server, but in the original port of call. do not enter unless you have something that is not a light ship. Also beckett's assassins and hired guns also are in the island. There is a jail here that you wont be sent to but in it there is usually an Assassin! To the outside of the "jail" are Mercenaries and Assassins found. Climb down the stairs to find hired-guns Grunts and a miny Labryinth filled with a whole bunch of high leveled EITC enemies such as Mercenaries and Assassins. Category:Locations